


Medbay

by birbteef



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cleaning, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shit Talk, Talking, generally being cute, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/pseuds/birbteef
Summary: Knock Out and Breakdown have a talk about the future. drabblefic





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about nothing. Amazing.

Doing nothing is a carefully crafted artform. Breakdown wouldn’t consider himself lazy in any capacity, but he certainly knew his way around getting out of doing work that wasn’t necessarily his responsibility. In the report he would file for documentation about the day’s work, he would be sure to say that he skipped mine patrol duty to help Knock Out with some medical issues that needed an extra set of hands. He would sign it with his seal to remind them that he is, technically, a nurse in training. As long as no one actively walked into the medbay backroom his direct superiors wouldn’t be any the wiser. 

Except Knock Out, of course. Currently the doctor was sprawled across the back room examination table with his legs comfortably pressed into Breakdown’s lap. If someone were to walk in it would likely look like some sort of erotic foreplay was taking place. It wasn’t, despite the rumors that they fragged around the medbay like animals, Knock Out liked to run a clean and sanitary operation. What Knock Out was currently doing was just about as lewd as it got in the medbay.

Breakdown had his arm around one of Knock Out’s legs, needle pick tool in one hand and a cloth in the other. He went through and meticulously pulled back Knock Out’s plates, scraping with the pick along the tops of the joints. As long as Knock Out wasn’t sent out on missions, this kind of detail work would be in vain. Recently Megatron had been sending them out more often, wanting to reserve more of the Vehicons for special training. Every single time Knock Out always complained that it wasn’t his job to be doing these find and seek missions that Megatron sent them on. Breakdown knew he enjoyed the fresh air and the chance to slip into his alt mode though. 

Knock Out gave him a small grunt as Breakdown picked out a small clump of dirt, wiping the area with the cloth after words. “Feels good huh?” He commented, sticking the pick back into the seam to make sure it was all out.

“Just the relief of pressure.” Knock Out had picked up a file from beside him, starting to have a go at one of his nails. “You know I like the way you do it, that’s all.”

Breakdown smiled, shaking his head slightly. “You’re bein silly. Aint no different to how you’d do it yourself.” He let the plate down, moving up to the next one. He peeled it up gently, propping his hand underneath it and starting again with the pick.

“Hmm.” Knock Out examined his hand from a few different angles, “Maybe. But the difference is I’m not the one doing it.” he set the file to his next finger, starting to angle his claw to match the first more closely. “Besides, you do such a thorough job, if we weren’t married i’d consider paying you.”

Breakdown laughed, pulling the pick out so he didn’t stab Knock Out with it. “Pay me huh? What would you have in mind?”

Knock Out broke his gaze with his hand to stare Breakdown in the eye, giving him a wink after a moment and going back to his hand. 

Breakdown shook his head, returning the little pick to where he was working. “See? I told  
you you’re bein silly.”

“I think I’m allowed to be silly on occasion. I can only be the, ahem.” He restarted his voicebox and took in a drag of air through his vents to recreate an awful breathy starscream impression, “CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER ABOARD THE NEMESIS for so long.”

Breakdown laughed again, slipping his hands from Knock Out’s leg. “Man, you gotta stop doin that he’s going to hear you at some point.”

“Ah, frag it if he does, see what I care. This position’s a sham and so is he.” He accentuated his words with little flicks of the file before giving it a squint and flicking it across the room. “Chief Medical Officer, HAH!” He lifted his legs from Breakdown’s lap, pleased enough with the result of the detail work. 

Breakdown shrugged and leaned on the table, giving Knock Out a grin. “Could be worse. You could be stuck on mine patrol duty like I am.”

Knock Out rolled over on the table, spinning so that his face was inches from Breakdown’s own. “The difference is you like mine patrol duty.”

Breakdown grinned and shrugged, giving a noncommittal, “yeah. As long as I’m not scheduled to work past what I’m paid for, I actually don’t _mine_ it.” 

Knock Out frowned. “That was awful.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m only CMO because there’s no one else. You think I’d be in this back room if Hook were here? Flatline? Or OH! Oh! Conduit! You think I’d be here if Conduit were stalking around?”

“Man that dude’s a creep.” 

“Of course he is! He’s also apparently smart enough not to answer a general distress signal.”

Breakdown put a hand on one of Knock Out’s little audials, rubbing the sensor gently. “Hey, we know better for next time right? Don’t come runnin when the second in command sends a mass call for any doctor in the area because Megatron has both been found and killed within a matter of hours.”

Knock Out snorted, vents in his chest blowing air onto the table. “It sounds ridiculous when you put it like that.”

“Because it is ridiculous. There ain’t no reason we should still be here, you yourself said that.”

“Yeah.” Knock Out rested his head in Breakdown’s palm. “We...could leave.”

“That’s what we been sayin! This planet ain’t shit. They took my optic, my ex is here, the work schedule sucks, we should just go.”

Knock Out laughed and scooted up a little on the table to press his helm crest against Breakdown’s. A small spark of electricity flowed between the contact, assuring Breakdown it would be ok. “You just love deserting don’t you? First the autobots next the decepticons, you can’t desert being a neutral you know...besides...this planet was fine when we were just here for vacation. As long as we don’t have to fight anyone every week and stay out of the weird wet parts this planet isn’t so bad.”

“Then let’s vacation again. You don’t like it, I don’t like it, there’s no reason to stay.”

Knock Out pulled back a little, slipping one of his freshly filed fingers between his dentae. “Do you really think that’s the best idea?”

Breakdown didn’t answer for a moment, then slowly shook his head. “Nah. They’d kill us. Get some of them DJD’s on us. It’d never work.”

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Knock Out sat up abruptly, arching his back and sticking the freshly detailed leg in the air. “What do you think, could I seduce Tarn like this?”

Breakdown sat back in the chair and laughed. “I think you’d need to be a little more gunmetal grey and put on a couple tons.”

Knock Out let out a delighted little chuckle. “You know they say if you say his name three times in the dark he’ll show up and read you Towards Peace in a holovid.”

Breakdown scoffed at that. 

“Whaaat you don’t think Megatron’s biggest fanboy can read? I have my doubts too.”

“Just put your leg down oh Primus.” Breakdown laughed, grabbing the already grounded foot and pulling it into his lap. “I’m gonna finish this one.”

Knock Out wiggled closer, setting his other leg down and getting comfortable on the berth again. “I’m just saying. I could probably do it.”


End file.
